Cinnamon Challenge
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: The four boys and Nya are left alone while Wu had gone out, and to solve some boredom, decide to settle who's more "manly" in a... very strange way... (pre season one)


Wu had gone down from the monastery which meant that the four boys and younger girl were left to be alone which wasn't unusual, but it never really ended that well, yet there they were, Wu leaving them alone for an hour.

Nya was surprised that she didn't find the boys in the loft where their television and videogames were stored. She frowned and wandered around until she heard the sound of cabinets opening and closing and then silverware rustling.

The teenage girl walked in and saw a big jar of cinnamon was sitting on the counter. Her brown eyes widened when she saw the four of them had a spoon each in hand. "What do you guys think you're doing?" she asked them, staring at the jar, mildly concerned for what they were about to attempt.

The four turned around and looked at the jar. "Cinnamon challenge…" Kai looked at the other boys. "Cole said I was wimp and couldn't handle it!"

His sister slowly nodded, "Uh… okay I understand _that_…" she looked at Zane and Jay, "And why are you two doing this?"

Zane and Jay looked at one another and shrugged, "We're bored…"

Nya suppressed the eye roll she felt coming on and sat on the counter, pulling out her phone to take video of them doing it. "Go on…" she prodded them when they saw she hit the record button. "Pretend I'm not even here…"

"You go first," Kai looked back at Cole.

"Fine then, we'll do it at the same time…" The black ninja tried to compromise.

The four boys did all at once.

At first it looked okay, but then after the third attempt to swallow, their faces started turning red. Jay kept wiping his eyes because they were tearing and after a few more seconds of build up, they all coughed, spitting the red brown powder out of their mouths, hacking away as they all tried to get water.

Nya stopped the phone and started laughing away at them. "Oh my gosh you four are such dorks!" she slid off and started uploading the video. "How many views do you guys think you'll get?" she asked them casually, typing away on the phone.

"WHAT?!" they all looked at her, horrified.

"Don't post that!" Kai made a lunge for the phone. "SIS!"

The four ninja made a scramble for the smaller, faster, raven haired girl, taunting them with the phone as she hit "post". She eventually made it out into the training courtyard where the fun began for her. She activated the training mechanisms and skillfully weaved through without a problem.

Cole went down when it came to the dummies, Jay was smacked against the wall by the rotating maze of dowel rods, Zane was sent flying by the swinging punching bag, and Kai ate it on the wooden pistons that had caught him by surprise on his very first run through the course.

Nya quickly shut the course down when she saw her boys were not getting up. Her phone made a pinging noise and she checked it. "Hasn't been up for five minutes and you just hit a million," she smirked endearingly at them. "Congrats you wonderful dorks!" she chuckled and walked past them, back inside.

The four boys groaned loudly together because of physical pain, and now because of their wounded pride. "Oh wow! Three point seven million now!? Everyone in Ninjago must have seen it!If you weren't famous before, you sure are now!"

"Next time… let's just order a pizza and settle our manliness over who can eat the most of it without using our hands?" Jay suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

**Okay so I always thought it'd be funny to write some more pre season 1 adventures... I may even write some short multi chapter stuff in the future... anyways... like two years ago when I was first writing my OC stories (which sucked so badly, I'm so sorry if you ever read any of those before I took them down XD) my best friend (at the time) thought it'd be funny to have them do the infamous cinnamon challenge... well fast forward to today I just remembered that idea and decided "Why not!?"**

**Nya's just bored and decided that she should troll the guys because they all think they're so macho and amazing while she gets left behind more than once... **

**So thanks for reading my short :D This was a pretty fun one to do ^-^**

**~Mar**


End file.
